


When Love is Dying

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break up sex, Comment Fic, Community: h50kinkmeme, Fight Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates Danny for being a coward and walking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love is Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt by anonymous:
> 
> Danny/Steve, angry sex  
> Bitter break-up sex.

It’s the last time and Steve fucking hates him for it. For choosing Rachel over him. For walking away when he needs him. For not believing him about this case. He knows this is it. Danny’s glaring angrily up at his, face already bruising from the lack eye Steve landed. Steve’s shirt is torn, and he’ll probably have trouble explaining the fingerprints bruises on his neck to Chin tomorrow, but tonight it doesn’t matter.

The pain pushes him over the edge, and he grabs Danny’s throat, shoving his head back on the bed, bowing his back as the man sputters, gasping for air, hands wrenching Steve’s hair. He slams into the body below him, no prep, nothing but spit, and he knows it hurts. Danny will bleed for this. For making Steve hurt like this. Making him break down and feel, then walking away.

It’s raw, and it hurts him, but he’s hard, so hard, and Danny’s there too despite his knee attempting to break Steve’s ribs. “Fuck you Danny. You’re gonna fucking take this like the whore you are. Because that’s all you are to me now. A fucking whore.”

Danny’s breath catches under his hand, he can feel the cock against his stomach getting even harder at the words. Danny’s face is flushed red and angry and he knows Danny hates him for this. Has always hated him in a way for getting to him like this. For not being the woman Danny always wanted. For making Danny realized how much he preferred hard muscle to soft curves. And he doesn’t care. He hates Danny for being a coward and walking away.

“You know what Danny?” He flips the smaller man over unexpectedly, releasing his throat as he shoves him back against the bed, feet on the floor, legs still spread apart. “Knowing you’re just a fucking whore I can almost forgive you for cheating on me. For knocking up that fucking cunt again. It’s amazing the two of you could ever make something good.”

He’s hitting that spot, again and again, and he can feel Danny’s getting close. He pulls out and shoves Danny to the floor, coming on the man’s red flushed face.

He leans over, panting, watching Danny’s wild blue eyes, heaving chest, and angry thick purple cock. He wants him still. Soo bad, but the hate and distrust are too strong. He stands and grabs his wallet, tossing some bills into Danny’s lap. “Here’s your cab fare for the airport. Now get the fuck out of my house.”


End file.
